


All The Time

by tonksremus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot With Porn, Smut, but then the smut came, i have no idea when this takes place, this was supposed to be a short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: After saving Earth-38 Zari and Nora finally the courage to act on their feelings.





	All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short piece so I could get back into writing the Legends voices. 5K later here we are. Please enjoy my first ever published smut.

They had just saved the world from another Big Bad™ and Zari Tomaz is on her fourth iced chai tea of the night. Zari thought going to another Earth would be a grander adventure but in this case she was wrong. After being shot out of the air, nearly drowned, and then forced to see Oliver Queen and Felicity going at it Zari is ready to call this entire trip a bust and go back to her earth (read: her temporal zone). Sure, Lena is throwing an amazing party on the rooftop of her apartment building, but Zari misses the subtle rocking and the quiet hissing of the air filters on her ship. 

Very few times Zari has wished that she drank and this is one of them. Everyone seems to be losing their god damn minds and it’s going to take a lot of violin and Mortal Kombat to blackout the after party of the century. 

Ava joins her at the table and sits beside her, “Too cool to party Zari?” 

“Just watching everyone make a fool of themselves. Talking about fools, where’s yours?” Zari asks as she looks around the dance floor. Sara’s noticeably absent; usually, after life-threatening events Sara practically shackles herself to Ava for 48 hours. 

“She’s hunting down Alex.” Ava tells her, “Alex is slippier than she thought.”

Zari laughs, “You mean your girlfriend wants a threesome and Alex can barely handle one beautiful woman let alone two.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Ava puts a hand over her heart, “You say the sweetest things.”

“Are you guys going to head back to the Wavewrider after this or…” Zari trails off not knowing where else the possible threesome could go.

“Why? You have plans to take someone back too?”

Scoffing, Zari takes another sip of her drink as she glances at Nora, “No, I just want to know if I need to pick up some ear muffs before I go back.”

“Lena’s offering rooms so I think we’ll just stay here.” Ava pauses as Zari laughs, “What?”

“You really want to stay here, at Lena Luthor’s apartment building, and sleep with Alex Danvers?” Zari asks while laughing. “You plan on having a threesome with Supergirls sister while Supergirl is in the building? Bold.”

Ava frowns, “Maybe we will go back to the Waverider.”

There’s a crash somewhere across the dance floor and Zari and Ava look to see what happened. Kara’s holding a piece of a now broken table and blushing furiously.   
Zari whispers, “Do you think she heard us?”

Kara screams, “Yes!” And walks inside to grab another table.

Ava and Zari look at each other before shrugging. Their bad.

///

For a girl raised by a cult and host of a demon for most of her life, Nora’s got to say she’s not doing too shabby. After ending up on another Earth by accident Nora is an official superhero. She’s legit, they gave her a name and everything. There’s a picture of her leaning against Zari after an enchantment had taken it out of her mid-battle now tucked into her pocket. Nora tells herself it’s just a keepsake to remind her of the battle, but she can’t fool herself.

Zari Tomaz.

When she was younger she dreamt of a tall man with a boyish grin saving her. But as she grew older a woman with a flippant smirk began to appear in her dreams as well.

Having a crush on two people since you were 13 and then living with them (even if one of them doesn’t know you’re living on their ship) is actual hell. Nora loves Ray. She loves the way he puts her pajamas in the dryer before bed. And the way he’s always able to put a smile on her face.

She loves him. But she’ll never be in love with him. She knows that now. It breaks her heart a little. She’s had a lot of dreams of climbing him like a tree and it’s upsetting she’ll never get to do it. 

But Zari? Zari’s only gotten more attractive for Nora. Zari is just… everything. It’s a little hero worship mixed with feral lust. There had been a few times Nora had almost run into Zari on the ship that she thought she was going to snap and just jump the hacker. But common sense (read: cowardness) kicked in and Nora had always scampered away.

Tonight Nora watches Zari from across the rooftop. While everyone else had dressed up for the event Zari had thrown on a flannel and a pair joggers. Nora takes another sip of her drink as she imagines what Zari is wearing underneath the flannel. A flannel bra? Lace? No bra? She chugs the rest of her drink.

A young, energetic man that Nora doesn’t know bounces up to her, “Hey! My names Winn. I know they’re calling you Nova Girl, but that can’t be your name.” Winn laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s Nora. The Grant woman misheard me when I told her my name after saving her.” Nora explains as she tries to look past him to keep an eye on Zari.

Winn laughs again, “Oh, she didn’t miss hear you. She doesn’t call anyone by their name.”

“Huh, a power move. I’ll have to try it Wyatt.” Nora smirks before raising her glass to her lips, momentarily forgetting that it was empty.

“Do you want to grab a drink at the bar with me?” Winn asks, his eyes hopeful, “Lena has opened rooms for everyone so people can cut loose and have a place to crash tonight.”

Nora raises an eyebrow.

“Not that I think that we’ll- I’m not saying we’re going to have- I just” Winn tries to backtrack.

Nora pats him on the back as she walks away from the blushing man, “I understand Willie. You should go get that drink, I think you need it.”

Nora scours the crowd for Lena Luthor. She needed a room stat. 

///

Zari’s alone again. Ava had slipped into the crowd after receiving a text from Sara that only had the thumbs up emoji followed by a string of eggplants. 

It’s almost midnight and Zari’s pretty sure she’s legally allowed to bail on the party now. She spots Nate with a few of the guys from Team Flash and gives him a little wave. Mick and Mona are talking to Eve and Jess about something Zari assumes is romance related. That is until Jess pulls out a miniature grenade launcher from seemingly nowhere and Mick puts his flame gun on the table. The two trade weapons and look them over. Huh. This is something Zari should probably tell an adult about, but whatever it’s not her Earth.

“Bored of sitting at a table all night yet?” 

Zari looks over her shoulder to see Nora smirking at her. The witch had tagged along unexpectedly on this trip to save Earth 38. Unexpectedly meaning Nora was in Ray’s room when they had jumped Earths and had surprised all of them when she waltzed out during a strategy meeting. 

(Ray nervously laughs, “Wow! Our good friend Nora, what a lovely surprise.”

“Ray what the fuck? Have you been hiding her in your room this entire time?” Sara asks, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

“Not the entire time!” Ray promises, “Just for the last few weeks.”

“Can you guys please get another bathroom? Eight people and one bathroom is crazy.” Nora asks as she looks around the room and all of its monitors, “What does this mean? Earth 38? Please tell me we’re still on our Earth. Please.”)

“Nope, people-watching is fun.” Zari gestures to Charlie, Constantine, and Ray who are all flirting with Lena, “Look at that train wreck.”

Lena laughs at something Charlie says and the shapeshifter winks at the woman.

“I know Ray is a genius, but he’s an idiot if he doesn’t think Supergirl won’t throw him into the sun for flirting with her girlfriend.” Zari jokes.

“Kara and Lena aren’t dating,” Nora tells Zaris as she swipes a creampuff from the hackers plate, “at least not yet. Maybe after Kara sees this.”

“Think Ray’s suit can withstand laser beams?”

Nora laughs and runs her hand through her hair. Zari’s heart tightens a little before relaxing. Is Nora’s hair glossier than usual?

Zari gestures to Ray, “I thought the two of you were doing something? You know, since you’ve been hiding in his room for weeks.” Smooth Tomaz. Smooth. 

Nora scrunches her nose, “Ray? No, his heart is just too big and he’s trying to help me out. Hard to get an apartment when you have no credit and legally don’t exist.”

Nodding her head Zari looks over Nora. They hadn’t had time to make her a fancy superhero costume so the witch was left to pick something in a hurry. Nora walked off the ship in a black suit wearing a partially buttoned black shirt. 

“Never got to ask, what’s up with the outfit? Can’t be comfortable to magic blast aliens in that.”

“My dad always went to battle in a suit, thought I’d give it a try.” Nora shakes her head, “It’s not my thing apparently, but it was nice for a moment.”

Zari understands. She wears her totem not just for the power, but to be reminded of her family. Even if Damien was on Zari’s list of ‘would punch until the end of time’ he was still Nora’s dad. Zari can’t help but reach out and briefly squeeze Nora’s hand. 

“Do you want to dance?” Nora asks quickly, glancing at Zari before looking away again.

“Nora Darhk? Wants to dance?” Zari jokes, “Doesn’t seem like your thing.”

“I’ve never done it before, they didn’t have parties in the cult. I mean there were sacrifices but those don’t really count. Right?” Nora does that head tilt with her nose scrunched up thing that Zari absolutely does not find to be the cutest thing in the world.

“Yeah… no, that doesn’t count.” Zari looks at the dance floor and sees that it’s relatively full which is good. No one to witness Zari Tomaz make a fool of herself as she tries to keep her cool around Nora. Zari stands and offers her hand, “Gotta make sure our resident stowaway gets to experience her teen years.”

Nora clumsily stands up and then grabs Zari’s hand. There’s a slight blush on her pale face and she’s smiling at Zari like she’s hung the stars and the moon. Zari allows herself to be dragged onto the dance floor as she goofily grins at the woman holding her hand.

///

Zari’s never been drunk before but she’s sure this is what it feels like. Maybe it’s the post battle energy boost. Or the dehydration finally kicking. But whatever it is allows her to press against Nora’s front as they dance.   
It’s Nora who starts it. She’s holding a wine cooler in one hand and her other arm around Zari’s shoulders. Nora’s looking right at her, “I like this song. It’s a good song. Make sure to download it for me before we leave, ok?” Nora bites her bottom lip and Zari finds herself nodding unable to look away.  
Zari wants to kiss her. Needs to kiss her. The floor is packed and most of their team had called it a night and had left for other adventures. It’s not like anyone would say anything anyway. They had just saved the world and they all deserved to kiss the girls they wanted to kiss.   
She’s a coward, tonight, so she doesn’t. Quickly she tries to come up with an exit strategy to get away from being so close to Nora. Zari pulls away and turns, acting like she’s going to go grab her drink from the nearby table but she’s pulled back in by Nora. Now Nora’s arm is around Zari’s waist, and the other is running it’s way down her thigh. When Nora pushes into Zari’s back she leans into her and allows herself to get lost in grinding against her friend. Nora’s wondering hand finally finds a home in the front pocket Zari’s pants.  
Fuck that’s hot. Fuck Zari’s hot. Maybe it is dehydration. Zari is overheating. She can feel Nora’s lips along her neck. And somehow that’s worse; feeling Nora against her has her aching to turn around and kiss her senseless.   
“Zari,” Nora whispers into her ear, “I want to get another drink.”  
Dazed Zari nods her head, “Okay?” Zari moves to walk away again but Nora tugs her hands in Zari’s pocket to pull Zari back against her.  
“I want you to come with me,” Nora tells her before lightly biting down on Zari’s throat.   
Nora leads a shaken Zari off the dance floor and past the bar. They walk back into the building and towards the elevator.

“Where are we-

“Lena gave me a room for the night. I thought we could…” Nora gestures awkwardly between the two of them. 

Zari’s eyes widen and her mouth opens a little, unable to come up with anything to say. Zari only knows she wants to press Nora against the wall and kiss her. 

Nora takes her silence for refusal, “Unless you don’t-

“I do!” Zari assures her, “Really. I do.” 

Zari keeps herself in check until they’re in the elevator, and then she looks at Nora and Nora looks at her and they lunge at each other. Nora has a hand twisted into the fabric of Zari’s shirt as Zari kisses her. Zari has no problem pinning Nora to the wall of the elevator as she slots her thigh in between Nora’s. The moan that’s ripped from Nora’s lips has Zari contemplating taking Nora right there. A hand begins to slide towards the button of Nora’s trousers when the elevator door opens. 

Zari pulls Nora out of the elevator as she tries to find her voice. Finally, she’s able to croak out, “Which room?”

Nora, unable to find her voice, gestures to the end of the hall. 

The walk to the end of the hallway seems like the longest thirty seconds of their life.

///

Nora’s not sure what to do with her hands. It seems like Zari’s are everywhere. Zari’s hands are mapping out some kind of path and Nora’s pretty sure where it’ll end. Tired of thinking Nora places her hands on Zari’s waist and squeezes slightly. She likes Zari’s waist, she likes the curve of it. Nora allows her thumb to slip under Zari’s shirt and tries not to panic when she feels the smooth skin. 

Nora pulls away from the kiss in need of breath, but as she notices how Zari is staring her breath is taken away again. Zari looks possessed. Ok, that’s not the best word in this situation. Zari looks like someone who’s finally going to open their biggest Christmas present. Zari is staring at Nora’s mouth as Nora licks her lips. At this moment Nora finally realizes that Zari really wants her. 

Nora isn’t a blushing virgin. She’s had sex. But the way Zari is staring at her makes this entire spectacle something different. She can already tell by the way Zari is staring at her that the other woman is planning on ruining her for anyone else. For once in her life, she feels wanted. She feels needed.

And the way Zari is now gripping her thighs makes her feel owned.

///

Zari quickly stands and begins to unbutton her flannel, dropping it to the ground when she’s done. Her joggers are faster to take off and as she steps out of them she gestures for Nora to stand as well. Zari pulls Nora into her and begins to nip at her neck as her hands begin unbuttoning the sleek black shirt. Her mouth moves to Nora’s shoulder as she pushes the shirt onto the floor. More. Zari needs more of Nora. She slides her hands to the front of Nora’s trousers and pops the button; she unzips the pants and slowly kneels to pull them down.

Zari looks up at the other woman as she places a kiss on the inside of her thighs. Nora’s eyes are clouded in purple and she’s ragedly breathing. Shaking hands grab Zari’s biceps and pull her back up to Nora’s mouth. Feeling playful Zari refuses to deepen the kiss. Light pecks against Nora’s pouty lips cause Zari to chuckle in the moment. 

Nora bites Zari’s lip before slapping her shoulder. Zari wraps her hands around Nora’s waist and picks her up. Shaking legs quickly wrap themselves around Zari’s waist and grind against her.

“Fuck Nora.” Zari moans before walking closer to the bed. When she’s at the edge she gently tosses Nora onto the bed and climbs on top of her. “I want you.”

Nora nods frantically, “You have me.”

Zari reaches behind Nora to unclasp her bra. Her eyes dart down but they come back up before rushing to kiss Nora again. Zari slides her hands across the skin she’s uncovered slowly. Nora bites down on Zari’s bottom lip and Zari smiles against her mouth. 

Rolling her thumbs across Nora’s nipples Zari laughs again as she feels the other woman’s breath hitch. Nora’s hands find purchase in Zari’s hair and pull tightly as the hacker kisses her way down Nora’s jaw and neck. 

When Zari’s hands begin to trace the band of her underwear Nora gasps. Zari stops her movements and looks up at Nora to check-in.

“Are you-

“I’m fine really. I just- I need… please.” Nora finds herself beggin. She feels hot. Her head is swimming. She’d been dreaming about this for years. 

Zari places a hand on Nora’s stomach and lightly presses down, “I know what you need baby.” Zari kisses her again as her hands go back to Nora’s breast, “Just relax and I’ll take care of you.”

Nora gasp into Zari’s mouth as she arches into the other woman trying to find some release. Zari pinches her nipple and then tugs at it.  
“I said relax.” 

Nora tries. She tries really hard. “Please, Zari. Don’t make me beg.”

Zari’s body tenses and her eyes darken slightly, “I won’t make you beg. This time.”

Zari kisses her way down Nora’s body. When she reaches Nora’s underwear she tugs them down to her knees. She scrapes her teeth across Nora’s hipbone and bites down. She leaves, what she hopes will be, a large bruise on her hip. 

Nora winds her hands in Zari’s hair again and tugs at it, “I’m dying here Zari.”

Zari rolls her eyes, “So impatient.”

Zari gently holds Nora’s knees apart and allows herself to settle between them. She doesn’t tease, just takes a breath and tugs Nora the last few inches down the mattress to her mouth.

Nora tenses up instantly and Zari knows this isn’t the time to tease- too much. She goes slow to start, not wanting to be overwhelming, as her tongue circles Nora’s clit before dipping into her entrance. If the whine that escapes Nora’s mouth is anything to go by Zari’s doing good so far.

She begins to pay more attention to Nora’s clit as her tongue flicks against it. Zari’s hand slides up Nora’s thigh and stops when it reaches her dripping center. She plays with the wetness she finds there before slipping a digit in. Her tongue and finger find a steady pace of fucking that has Nora struggling to not buck her hips.

“I had no idea this could feel so-” Nora breaks off into another whine as Zari brings her thumb to rub circles around her clit. “Zari.”

Zari turns her head and nips at Nora’s thigh. She adds another finger and pushes harder against the woman underneath her, “Let go for me Nora. ” 

Almost like magic Nora finds herself screaming. She unabashedly allows herself to ride Zari’s face as an orgasm crashes over her. Zari goes back to sucking at Nora’s clit and helps her through a second orgasm. Pale legs tighten around Zari’s head and she’s not able to move her fingers anymore. As the fluttering around her fingers stop Nora’s legs loosen around her head and Zari can finally move. She looks up to see a panting Nora with her eyes clenched shut. 

Zari notices Nora’s hands clenched at her side, wisps of magic coming from them. Licking her lips Zari crawls up Nora and kisses her softly. Her hands reach for Nora’s and she holds them.

Nora laughs softly with her eyes closed, “This is embarrassing. I haven’t had accidental magic in years.”

“I’m just that good.” Zari jokes.

This gets Nora to open her eyes just to roll them. But a shy smile graces her face, “Yeah, you are.”

Zari places her head in the crook of Nora’s neck and sucks lightly. Her hands begin to move towards Nora’s breast but they’re stopped. She looks up at Nora, whose breathing had become normal again, and frowns, “My hands are cold.”

“Your hands are cold? So you want to use my breasts to warm them up?” Nora asks.

Zari shrugs, “They were somewhere warmer a moment ago, but I thought I’d give you a break. Seemed like you needed it.” She winks to show Nora that she’s just joking.

Nora pulls Zari flushed against her and brings her hand to her mouth. Slowly, Nora licks her own wetness from Zari’s fingers, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Me too.” Zari croaks as she watches Nora’s tongue run up her middle finger. 

Nora shakes her head, “No, you don’t understand. Ever since I was that kid you tried to rescue I’ve wanted you. I didn’t know then, but I’ve always thought of you.”

“Really? I hope I lived up to the dream then.” Zari smiles and leans down to kiss Nora again.

Nora scooches back on the bed until she’s able to sit against the headboard and Zari is sitting in her lap. She places one hand around Zari’s waist and the other goes to unhook Zari’s bra.

“Not yet, but I’m getting there.” 

Nora flings the bra across the room and looks down at Zari’s chest. A tentative hand reaches to brush against Zari’s hard nipple.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nora admits. 

“You’ll figure it out Nova girl.” Zari jokes.

Nora snorts, “Shut up.” 

Zari doesn’t tell Nora that she’s been on the edge since the elevator. That Nora only needed to apply a little pressure on her clit and Zari would fall apart. 

“I have all the faith in you.” Zari tells her, “Now fuck me.”

Nora kisses Zari as she allows her hands to fall to Zari’s hips. Breaking the kiss, Nora leans Zari back a little so that she can wrap her lips around Zari’s nipple. She sucks hard.   
Zari begins to grind against Nora as she holds the witch to her breast. “Fuck, Nora. Just like that.” 

Thriving on the praise Nora switches breast. The hand in her hair pulls her head up and she begins to pout. Zari pulls her back into a messy kiss and grinds harder on Nora. Nora tries to pull away from the kiss but Zari has a firm grip in her hair. 

Zari reaches for Nora’s hand and guides it into her damp underwear. The sticky wetness Nora finds there causes her to shudder and whisper, “Holy fuck,” into Zari’s mouth. Nora begins to press tight circles in Zari’s clit.

Zari makes a desperate sound as she tips her head back in pleasure. “Inside. Baby inside.”

Nora’s heart flutters at the pet name as she slips one finger in. Zari eagerly sucks her in and she finds herself adding another finger. 

Zari places her head in the crook of Nora’s neck and bites down hard. Zari’s hands fall onto Nora’s shoulders to steady herself as she begins to ride Nora’s fingers. Nora brings her other hand back to Zari’s clit and resumes rolling circles. She can feel Zari’s muscles tightening and Nora never wants to leave this moment. Zari’s fingernails dig deeper into Nora’s shoulders as she rides Nora harder and lets out another whine.

Nora’s wrist starts to cramp but she wouldn’t dare move in any way while Zari is so close. Zari kisses her again and it’s a mess, it’s mostly Zari just panting into Nora’s mouth and whispering, “Fuck,” repeatedly. This might be Nora’s first time with a woman but she knows that Zari is close. Realizing that Zari needs something to push her over the edge Nora racks her brain for what to do next. The burn coming from the growing bruise on her neck gives her an idea. 

Nora tangles her hand in Zari’s hair and yanks her head to the side. Latching onto Zari’s neck Nora bites down hard. Instantly Zari’s hips stutter and her body is racked with tremors. Zari’s body goes limp and she falls into Nora whimpering as her body still shakes.

Slowly Nora pulls out her fingers and brings them to her mouth. She hums at the taste. Her hand in Zari’s hair falls to her back and rubs light circles on her back.

Zari takes a deep breath and burrows further into Nora, “For someone who said they didn’t know what they were doing, you did a good job.”

“You did half the work,” Nora complains, “Next time-” She tenses and stops herself before she can assume something that could ruin this. 

Zari leans back to look Nora in the eyes. She brings her hands to cup Nora’s face, “Next time what baby?”

Nora’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, Zari’s warm hands bring her comfort. 

“What do you want, baby?” Zari continues, “You can have whatever you want. I promise.” Zari can feel Nora begin to relax and she presses herself fully against Nora again. Her hands fall to hold onto Nora’s.

“I want to be with you.” Nora whispers, “Like this. All the time.”

“Naked?”

Nora snorts, “At least 60% of our alone time, yes. But I want everything with you.”

“If we can raise that to 75% we have a deal.” Zari presses a light kiss to Nora’s swollen lips, “Is it a little too early for you to move into my room?”

“Unless you want me sleeping in Ray’s bed?” Nora jokes.

Zari shakes her head, “That’s a firm no.” She lets herself fall beside Nora on the bed and pulls the other woman into her side. When they’re face to face Zari smiles and kisses Nora’s nose, “Hi.”

Nora giggles, “Hi.”

“I’m glad we finally got here.”

“It just took three wine coolers and almost dying multiple times in two short hours.” Nora smiles, “But it was worth it.” 

“It sure was Nova Girl.” Zari wraps her arms around Nora and feels her eyes begin to close, “In the morning I’m taking you out on a breakfast date.”

“You just want to try those sticky buns Kara was telling us about.” Nora nuzzles into Zari’s neck, “But I accept.”

“Night baby.”

“Night Zari.”

///

The farewell from Earth- 38 is a shit show for the Legends, but what isn’t. Zari and Nora had left early in the morning to go on their date. With no money and no way of learning where said sticky buns were the two were at a loss of what to do.

It’s Nora who suggests it, “We could just steal some money?”

Zari notices an ATM across the street and pulls Nora along with her.

“I was just joking Zari,” Nora says as she looks over their shoulder, getting arrested on another Earth was not on her bucket list.

“Relax, I use to do this all the time,” Zari tells her as she fiddles with her phone and presses a few buttons on the ATM, “And voila!” The ATM spits out a few hundred dollar bills. Zari pockets the cash and turns to face Nora, “Where to my lady?”

Nora pulls her into a kiss, “That was really hot.”

///

The two end up wandering around the city with no final destination. They go to random boutiques and bookstores. By the time Sara texts Zari with an address to meet the team at the two women have a few bags each weighing them down.

Zari and Nora walk into Noonan’s to find all of Team Flash, Arrow, and the Legends sprinkled around the cafe. 

“And finally the two missing children appear!” Sara says loudly when she notices them, “Where have you been Ava has been worried sick?”

Ava rolls her eyes, “I have not. They are two mature and responsible women who can take care of themselves.”

Sara scoffs, “Sure. What have you two been up to?”

“Zari hacked an ATM and we went on a shopping spree,” Nora tells them with a smirk.

A groan alerts them to Alex Danvers who is slouching in her chair next to Sara, “I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Zari laughs, “Agent Danvers. Have a good night?”

Alex groans again and lays her head on the table. Ava rubs circles into the blushing agents back, “Be nice. I heard you two had a good night too.”

Zari grabs Nora’s free hand, “Yep. Sara? Nora’s moving into my room, so you should work on the second bathroom.”

“I hate you,” Sara complains before smiling at the two of them, “but also congratulations. We leave in an hour so grab something to eat and see if you can wrangle the rest of the team.”

As Zari and Nora walk towards the register Zari leans over to whisper, “Do you think if we can stall for more time Sara and Ava will have another go with Alex?”

Nora looks back at the women and sees them pressed against Alex’s side, “Probably, why?

Zari shrugs, “There’s like five restaurants we passed I want to try.”

“Alright.” Nora agrees, “Plan: Wreck Alex Danvers Part 2 is a go.”

A large crash from the outside patio startles the two of them. They turn to see Kara holding a piece of the table she was sitting at in her hands. Lena’s laughing at whatever the blushing Kara is telling her. 

“She definitely heard us,” Zari says.

“For sure.”

Their bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to follow me @whynotgayer on twitter. I'm slowly getting back at writing fic so if you have an f/f prompts let me know.


End file.
